


Мо

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Next Tuesday, Gen, post-episode AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Иногда Уиллу казалось, что он платит слишком большую цену за работу в Убежище.AU и постканон 2х08 «Next Tuesday»





	Мо

Иногда Уиллу казалось, что Магнус, будто издеваясь, намеренно спихивала на него ту работу, от которой он не приходил в восторг. Не то чтобы Уилл не любил Убежище, не то чтобы был против помочь с кормежкой абнормалов, если была не его очередь, но приходилось подменять Здоровяка или Кейт. 

Но вот кормить ему, и только ему, дурацкого головоногого, который едва не утопил его на той злополучной законсервированной нефтегазовой добывающей платформе в Мексиканском заливе… Он предпочел бы отказаться от этой «чести» даже в свою смену.

Только кто ж знал, что этот вампиреныш недоделанный откажется принимать еду из чьих бы то ни было рук, кроме Уилла.

— Ты понравился ему, — еще там, на платформе, пошутила Магнус, когда выяснилось, что, вопреки ее опасениям, кальмар-вампир никуда не удрал после взрыва вертолета и победы над гигантским скорпионом, вернулся к ним и снова предпринял попытку протянуть к Уиллу свои щупальца. 

Хоть и осторожную попытку, не столь бурную, как в первый раз, но легче от этого Уиллу не было. 

Шутки шутками, но вот факт оставался фактом — адский вампир не собирался просто так отступать, и кружил вокруг них, пугая до чертиков Уилла, что, конечно же, не могло не веселить Магнус. А Уилл злился: ее-то это реликтовое чудо природы не трогало. Видимо, он и правда был невероятно умным, как заверяла Магнус. Помнил, что именно она шарахнула его током, и добавки не хотел.

А потом он напугал чуть ли не до усрачки команду прибывших спасателей, когда выпрыгнул из воды метра на полтора и резво поплыл к ним. К счастью, кальмар-вампир мало чем отличался от обычных, привычных людям, головоногих, а спасатели явно не были большими специалистами по морским обитателям, чтобы заметить что-то сверхъестественное в нем, например, теплившийся разум в глазах. 

— Просто невероятно! — говорила Магнус, сияя глазами, когда настала очередь Уилла кормить абнормалов, и после нескольких дней голодной забастовки кальмар наконец прикоснулся к еде.

И экспериментальным путем было выяснено, что кальмар признавал только Уилла и больше никого. Что, конечно же, самого Уилла в восторг не приводило. Но кто ж его спрашивать-то будет: хотел он того или нет, но теперь был в некотором роде «хозяином» кальмара. Покормить — Уилл, уговорить сдаться Магнус на очередные исследования — снова Уилл должен был сделать это. И все в таком же духе. 

Мо — такую кличку в итоге получил кальмар после споров о том, как его называть, что было сокращением от чего-то невероятно длинного и заковыристого, придуманного Магнус. Она не позволила Уиллу оставить то прозвище, которое он дал кальмару, когда они только поймали его. Впрочем, ее вариант был не лучше.

— Он не какой-то бездомный и беспородный пес, — говорила она, записывая в документах имя кальмара, от попытки произнести которое язык сворачивался в трубочку и ломался.

Так родилось прозвище «Мо».

Уилл быстро понял: лучше было не забывать надеть гидрокостюм, прежде, чем идти кормить своего «подопечного». Вроде бы дело нескольких секунд: высыпать содержимое контейнера в водоем и удрать. Но Мо был не дурак, и каждый раз уже поджидал Уилла возле берега, затаившись в темной воде. Умелая маскировка кальмара и скудное освещение, созданное специально для имитации его среды обитания, никак не помогали сбежать Уиллу прежде, чем Мо хватал его щупальцами, подбрасывал в воздухе, словно мячик, а потом тискал, словно Уилл был его любимым домашним питомцем, с которым давно не виделся.

— А не пойти ли тебе в задницу, вампиреныш ты гребаный! — каждый раз орал Уилл, когда яростно загребал руками, плывя к берегу после того, как Мо, наигравшись и облапав щупальцами всего Уилла, наконец отпускал его. 

В такие моменты Уилл думал, что лучше бы плавал с Салли. Да хоть голым. Но только не с чокнутым кальмаром-вампиром. К вампирам Мо, в общем-то, имел примерно такое же отношение, как Уилл — к ядерной физике, но легче от этого не было. Потому что Уилл не испытывал тяги к садомазохизму, и его совсем не радовали замашки бдсмщика, которые Мо демонстрировал во время ритуального приветствия, когда сильно сжимал тело Уилла щупальцами и слегка душил его, обвивая горло. Хорошо хоть не трахал: этого психика Уилла точно не выдержала бы, и он поджарил бы головоногого, наплевав на то, что потом Магнус поджарила бы его самого.

Иногда Уилл всерьез задумывался, как будет выглядеть Мо на блюде в зажаренном виде, когда, бывало, проходил мимо его аквариума и Мо прижимался к стеклу с той стороны и внимательно следил за перемещениями Уилла.

Иногда Уиллу казалось, что он платит слишком большую цену за работу в Убежище, когда в очередной раз, помятый и злой как тысяча чертей, выползал на берег и еще долго сидел, прежде чем найти в себе силы встать.

Но не мог не признаться себе в том, что немного привязался к Мо, которому и правда намного безопаснее было жить в Убежище.


End file.
